


Relax

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and Kaidan take some time for a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

“What are these for?” Shepard asked, staring at the fresh red roses.  
“Oh, you know, no reason,” Kaidan replied with a smirk, “ I thought they were the only thing that could come close to being as pretty as you.”

“Now I know you’re full of shit,” Shepard teased, hitting his arm.  
“Hey! You look pretty. Excuse me for noticing,” Kaidan laughed, sticking his tongue out at her.  
“You’re such a goof,” Shepard told him, punctuating her words with a kiss.  
“Mmm,” he purred, muffled by their kisses, “this is more like it.”  
Shepard invited Kaidan into her inherited apartment, shrugging off her jacket to toss onto the plush couches. Anderson has left her so much space that she always found herself entertaining at least a visitor or two weekly. In linked hands, Shepard led Kaidan upstairs to her bedroom, padding past the bed, her finger depressing the button to activate the dozens of jets in the Jacuzzi.  
“I see Traynor just left,” Kaidan pointed out, noting the wet footprints on the tile with a nod of his head, “is she still hopeful?”  
“She might be, but she and I have an understanding. Besides, Joker is way too entertained by Samantha and EDI potentially grinding each other’s gears to pass up any opportunity.”  
They stripped down, the warm water soothing their battered and bruised bodies, the jets massaging aching muscles.  
“This is nice,” Shepard sighed, lowering her neck into the water, wetting her cropped scarlet hair. She slicked it back and gave Kaidan a playful splash, making contact with his face.  
“Hey!” Kaidan protested, splashing her back. Shepard responded with a giggle, moving herself to another side of the tub, splashing his hair from behind.  
“Hey! Don’t get my hair wet!” Kaidan’s protests continued as he spun around to catch her hand. He pulled her closer, feeling her bare skin brush his as he moved to kiss her. Shepard’s arms circled his neck as their kiss deepened.  
“I’ve missed this,” Shepard purred, as she ran her tongue along his lower lip, “we have so much time to make up for.”  
“Shh, babe no, don’t talk about that,” Kaidan whispered as he traced a scar up her thigh, “what matters now is you’re here, naked, in my lap.”  
She laughed and kissed him again, pausing to explore the muscles that defined his arms. She noted he had been working out as her lips trailed to his neck, her breath hitching as he rolled one of her nipples lightly between his fingers. Shepard gasped, her nails tracing down his muscled arms.  
“What do we have here?” Traynor asked, peeking her head in the door.  
“What are you doing here?” Shepard asked, startled and distracted by Kaidan kissing her neck.  
“I was taking a nap since the beds here are so much more comfortable than the ones in the crew quarters of the Normandy,” Traynor exclaimed triumphantly, “I woke up when I heard the jets kick on.”  
“Never a dull moment here,” Shepard sighed, clearly interested in Kaidan’s attention on her nipples, his kisses trailing down to her wet breasts, “are you going to leave, or are we putting on a show for you, Samantha?”  
“Don’t mind me,” Traynor said with a laugh as she left, “just don’t be surprised when someone else drops by. I’m not the only one with a key. Besides, where else would EDI and I have enough room for Joker to watch us?”  
“Stop fucking in my apartment!” Shepard called after her, “now, where were we?”  
“We were a lot of places,” Kaidan told her, his hand finding her hips, “most of those place can involve you on the floor, calling my name.”  
“Well now,” Shepard said dryly, “aren’t we sure of ourselves?”  
“Come on,” Kaidan told her as he pulled her along and out of the tub, “I have something to show you.”  
“I swear Kaidan, you better not put a tiny top hat on your dick again…” Shepard started, shaking her head.  
He gave her a throaty laugh, “No, nothing like that.”  
They padded into the bedroom, Shepard sitting down onto the edge of the bed.  
“You look so beautiful,” Kaidan whispered.  
“That’s only because we’re both naked,” Shepard retorted with a laugh.  
“Now, this is what I wanted to show you,” he told her, extending his hand to give her a small box.  
“Kaidan, we talked about this,” Shepard started trying to deflect.  
“That’s why it isn’t a ring,” he explained, opening the box and pulling out a glittering silver chain and jeweled pendant, “it’s for when we want to go out to a nice dinner, so you don’t complain about only having that one big, chunky necklace.”  
The stones glittered, shining off her bright crimson hair.  
“Now, get dressed,” he insisted, “I’m taking you out to dinner.”  
She smiled, pulling on the necklace and browsing her closet for a dress.  
“So we aren’t having sex?” she asked.  
“Not until after dessert,” he replied with a wink.  
“Then fuck panties!”


End file.
